Tale Of Percy Jackson
by Minxy 12
Summary: Percy Jackson died A Tragic death. A hundred years later it is told by Chiron to the Campers  Read to find out more
1. The Reunion

_**Read my story An Oath before this then it will make more sense hopefully.**_

_**I do not own any Percy Jackson stories. Rick Riordan owns the characters of Percy Jackson.**_

_Chiron stood the fire. The sea was unnaturally stormy and the wind seemed out for revenge. The moon shone blue and red. The campers around the camp fire with unease._

"_Chiron what is wrong with the gods?" a girl asked._

"_Today is a great day of mourning of the gods. The 100__th__ anniversary of the death of Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon. He was killed in the last great war protecting his beloved. They were supposed to be wedded but an Oath he made stopped them. The story goes as follows:_

Many years ago an Oath was made. An Oath by a hero called Perseus Jackson. The boy was loved by everyone because of his gentle nature and charming Personality. This is the story of the once happy life he led turned into a sad and tragic tale for a boy no older than seventeen.

My tale of Percy begin when he is reunited with Annabeth Chase his girlfriend. He had been separated from her for eight long months with no memory but her name. When her and several other people landed at the Roman camp in there battle ship made of bronze and with a dragon head at front all he did was smile.

The family and friends had built this to help find him along with the final seven. They did care for him. He had regained his memory a couple of weeks ago. He remembered the quests they had with Grover and Tyson. He remembered travelling to the underworld for the lightning bolt, the sea of monsters the next year and the time he snuck out to find Annabeth.

He remembered the Labyrinth and the hardships of fighting with Luke's army and many people dying and then the final battle. The one set in stone. The battle he thought he was supposed to die in. He remembered the sorrow of losing all his friends but gaining more as well. He remembered when he and Annabeth got together.

He remembered his dad and mum. He remembered Thalia and Nico.

He remembered Luke. Percy slowly made his way to the front of the hold up of Roman demi-gods and smiled at the guy on the ship. They all looked shocked as Percy pulled out his sword. He smiled to himself. _Lets have some fun _he thought. In his deep commanding voice he thundered trying not to laugh:

"Who do you think you are? I am Percy Jackson the leader of the Roman camp. Tell me why I shouldn't run you through? Tell me why I shouldn't attack you?" before they could reply he turned and laughed. So hard he thought he might wet him self.

"Lower your weapons these guys are cool their with me." he turned back to the Greek campers. They stood there with their mouth agape.

"Let me tell you a little secret wise girl." her eyes lit up on the nick name. "You might want to shut your mouth you could catch flies!" she just stared so he continued. "Did you really think that I'd forget you Annabeth?" he said with a softer tone.

"How could I forget someone who nearly killed themselves trying to save me? And who could forget their beautiful, smart, king and sometimes scary girlfriend they love?" She stood there for a minute till she ran over so fast she nearly knocked him over when she gave me a back breaking hug. She shook with sobs as she hugged him.

He lifted her chin to look at her. His sea green eyes looking to her wise grey eyes. Eyes that held that much wisdom meant she had seen the hard ways no girl at that age shouldn't have seen. So much pain and sorrow.

But Percy's held just amount of wisdom and pain.

The two leant in then met with a breath taking kiss. As they kissed the others on the boat smiled. The sun seemed to brighten and the Minerva and Neptune temples seem to brighten up a lot more. The birds and animals were more lively and the wind seemed warmer and calmer making the trees only sway gently from side to side.

Annabeth smiled. Oh how she missed his soft warm lips. The lips that tasted like sunshine and the seaside. His jet black hair seemed more messier and more softer than ever. Her fingers felt like they where running over silk.

She missed his bright eyes that shone with mischief and care.

Percy was the same. He had missed her gentle lips that tasted like grapes and her silky blonde hair that looked like some fairytale princess hair. Her eyes where the most he had missed. They where still so bright but at the same time where dulled by wisdom. He didn't care he had her once again.

He pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears. Kissing her hair and telling her he loved her and missed her.

Thalia who had been sitting there got bored and decided to ruin it.

"Yo kelp!" she yelled. "You and Annabeth done snogging yet or do I have to shock you into next week to get you to hurry up?" Percy turned and glared at her. The Roman demi-gods just stood there watching in silences not knowing what to do. So they just watched in amusement.

"Just try Thalia May Grace and I will promise your immortal hunter butt that I will make your life horrid from now on!" he said reaching for his sword. She summoned her hunting knife and they stood face to face.

"Must it be like a repeat of all them years ago?" she asked "Or should I just zap you now?"

"Thalia don't" Annabeth said. She somehow knew he didn't have the curse anymore therefore it would be a danger for him to fight with no armour on.

Just then a voice called out. "Thalia!" she turned to see her brother waving at her. This cause the camp to see Jason their old leader waving at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Erm… you know you told me not to touch your bow" he said with a nervous tone. Thalia nodded. "Well I kind of did and now erm your bow is kind of broken." Thalia looked absolutely murderous.

"You. Broke. My. Bow?" he nodded weakly then ran as she ran after him.

"Poor guy." Percy muttered. He turned to see him flying waving at the legion.

They waved back.

_Now I think that is enough for one night. You don't want to have nightmares. Now back to your cabins. They all walked back to their cabins. All were full of children apart from one. The Poseidon /Neptune cabin was empty. He never had any kids after Percy was killed. He blinked back tears as he walked to the big house wiping at his cheeks he turned the lights of and went to bed with one more look at the sky._

_**Review please tell me what you think!**_

_**Minxy12**_


	2. Set Sail & Surprises

_The next part of the story goes as follows…_

Two weeks later the Argo II was ready to set sail. The day was a windy on but all in all with Apollo blessing them with many hours of hot sunshine it was ok. Percy stood looking out from the boat.

All of the seven heroes were still either packing or checking if they had all what they needed. Percy however didn't bring anything but the small box what he had in his pocket and a bag of spare clothes and some toiletries as well as his pen/sword. The box he had was something he had made since his 17th birthday just before he was kidnapped.

He opened it and inside was a sliver ring. An engagement ring, it had a small and simple diamond on it but it was beautiful. He smiled as he looked at it.

Athena had given her blessing to them to but at a price. He had given an oath to sacrifice himself for her if she was in danger. _**(Read 'The Oath' for when Athena made Percy make an unbreakable Oath)**_

Finally the horn blew and the roman campers and all the heroes climbed aboard the boat. Thunder and lightening flashed above them and the seas grew angry but then calmed down. It was if the gods were saying: 'We have your back'

Percy smiled at the thought. With final waves the boat set of travelling in the air.

Annabeth was standing by the edge of the boat when Percy found her. He walked quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lean into the embrace.

He leant forward and whispered ;"Annabeth, from the day I met you I fell in love with you. Your stormy grey eyes and your princess curly blonde hair. Your spirit for things and your kind heart. Just in case I don't make it back I want to let you know that I love you so, so much." He turned her to face him and he got on one knee pulling the box out with him.

"Marry me Annabeth" he whispered opening it. Annabeth just stood there mouth agape. She nodded tears running down her face. He got up and slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Clapping could be heard behind them. They turned to see Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Thalia with Nico standing there.

"About time" Thalia said. She hugged the two. "Congratulations!"

_That's enough for one night this will continue tomorrow now of to bed. He walked of not looking back at the campers. What they didn't see were the two lovers holding hands behind them. Two souls. Two ghosts. Two dead. They were Annabeth and Percy. Smiling at the memory of being in love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the really long update… I mean really 3 years! I'm ever so sorry. I thought people had lost interest until I recently received a review, that means there are people still reading this, therefore I'll try and update as much as possible **

**Read my disclaimer, you can find it on chapter one**

**Chapter 3 **

_The sun was slowly rising as Apollo rode across the slowly changing sky. Chiron stood by the railings of the big house head held high, eyes shut as he basked in the morning glow._

_The camp slowly became louder as campers begun to awaken. He opened his eyes as he watched demigods of all ages walk towards the dining area for breakfast. It was a day like this he remembered Percy asking him a question._

"Chiron?!" a voice yelled out towards the centaur who was shuffling through a wade of papers which were all about different activities, money etc…

He looked up to see the young green eyed teen run towards him. The son of Poseidon had shining eyes and a blinding smile on. "Percy? What can I do for you on a fine day such as this?" he answered returning the smile which was directed towards him.

"I have a question, regarding a new camper. Ellis May? I have a suspicion that he's my cousin, from a certain uncle from downstairs" he stated while moving his hands into the direction of the ground.

Chiron's eyebrows rose as he took in the statement which Percy had told him. He two had thought that. He nodded as he put the papers in his hands to the sides.

"I had my suspicions, but we have yet to confirm them. Whether or not Hades will claim him, if he is indeed the father, I do not yet know." Percy nodded as he understood the worlds which the old centaur had uttered.

"I'll speak to him. We are after all, even if not physically speaking, related. He's my cousin, I'll help him out." Percy stated as if it was normal to take a person who you'd known for less than two days under your wing. However, for Percy this was completely normal. Always helping those who needed it, whether asked to or not.

_That was before he was taken to new Rome however, before most of his memories were wiped._

_Campers looked at Chiron strangely as he slammed several objects on the table slightly too heavy, causing the objects to crack. Chiron began to feel himself cracking. The way he had died was horrible. What Chiron would give so that he was able to rid Percy of the pain which he experienced in the last moments of his life. What he wouldn't give to have the son of Poseidon here today._

_How he missed the way a room would become much brighter and so full of life when he entered._ _Chiron felt his eyes begin to water as he thought about it. _

_He sighed, turned around and entered the big house next to him and gently shut the door with a heavy heart._

**XxxxxxxTALEOFPERCYJACKSONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After Dinner**

_After dinner the campers began to gather around the camp fire ready for Chiron to finish speaking. He took a deep breath and began "Percy was the chosen by Gaia…._

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded into the iris message in front of him as he spoke to Rachel. "How am I the key to the defeat and down fall of Olympus?"

Rachel sighed, looking panicked and calm at the same time. How that was possible, Percy didn't know.

"According from some news, taken from a spy within Gaia's forces, she plans on using you as a sacrifice to keep the doors of death opened forever. The living and dead will merge and the human race and the western world as we know it will cease to exist." She stated before carrying on. "In order for this to happen however a person must be sacrificed unwillingly, that person is you Percy." Rachel stared at Percy, eyes full of pity.

"So basically, I have to stay alive and not fall into enemy hands?" he asked Rachel slightly confused.

"There is another way Percy." She was hesitant, he could tell by the way she stuttered slightly, bit her lip and fiddle with the sleeves on her jumper.

"The ritual requires and unwilling subject. However, it will not work if you are **willing**" Rachel empathised.

Percy stared at her in shock.

"So you're telling me to commit suicide?" Percy stated stunned by the facts.

Rachel furiously shook her head in a negative way.

"No! Never! What I meant was if they tried to sacrifice you, it wouldn't work if you done it willingly, instead it would back fire and do the complete opposite. I don't mean you're willing to just stand there and die, what I mean is that they'll probably try and kill Annabeth. A simple solution is save Annabeth from death, and death has a willing victim."

Percy stared at her and the turned his back as he swiped through the iris message disconnecting his face from Rachel. He never knew that would be the last time he'd speak to her again while on the living planet. He never knew that Rachel Elizabeth Dare would slowly go mad at the thought that she led Percy, her one true friend to his death.

**Two Days Later…**

Percy and the rest of the boat landed in Rome after a surprisingly quite journey over the two days. Very little had attacked, not including Zeus trying to strike Percy down. Percy may be trying to save Olympus but he was still in the sky!

Percy stared out taking in Rome. The place was deserted.

He kept thinking back to the words from Rachel.

Of course he'd save Annabeth! But he was scared of dying. Would Hades grant him salvation or put him in the fields of punishment? Would his mum and dad be proud of him?

The answer was clear Percy for millions. Percy or the end of the world for good.

**Thanks for reading**

**Again so very sorry for not updating in so long**

**Thanks to Annabeth616 (sorry if it's wrong) for prompting me into continuing this story.**

**I'm going to take this slow so I'm not sure about the frequency of the updates.**

**Review**

**Minxy 12 xx**


End file.
